


Hot Cocoa

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIV Commissions [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Flashbacks, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Post-The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Erestil thinks Alphinaud is about to attempt to tempt him to teach him how to read. Again. Instead, Erestil is gifted a mug of hot cocoa that makes him think.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmk/gifts).



> Commission for @ stmkie on Twitter!

Erestil glared outside the window and into the blizzard that was currently battering Ishgard. He felt useless being cooped up indoors. He felt especially irate at the fact that Alphinaud had insisted that they use the  _ library _ for their two-man meeting. Alphinaud was well aware that Erestil couldn’t read - much to his chagrin, and Alphinaud’s horror. On numerous occasions had Alphinaud attempted to teach Erestil how to read, and each time Erestil got decidedly less interested in learning. Eventually, Alphinaud gave up - Erestil’s stubbornness had beaten his own. 

Speaking of Alphinaud, the boy entered the library - assisted by one of the House Fortemps manservants - a steaming mug in each hand. Erestil hopped down from his perch in the windowsill and made his way over to the table as Alphinaud placed down one mug before an empty chair, and one before himself as he turned his back to retrieve something from one of the many shelves.

Erestil’s face softened as he sat down before the drink. A single sniff was all he needed to know about it. Hot cocoa.

“Same recipe as Haurchefant - I asked him to teach me before we came to Ishgard. Today is especially cold, so I thought something specially warm would do good for you.” Alphianud’s voice was faint as he continued to scour the bookshelves for his target. 

He was grateful for the fact that Alphinaud’s back was turned. It meant he did not have to explain the pitiful look he knew his face was pulling at that moment. Meant that he did not have to explain why his gut churned at the sight of a simple hot cocoa. Meant that he could take the time to think instead of jumping into whatever detailed malarky Alphinaud had planned (that would surely fail at the first step).

~~~

“Here are the last of the reports Haurchefant, is there anything else you require before I retire for the night?”

“No, no, that will be all Corentiaux, thank you for your hard work, as always. Pray, rest well my friend, for this night is especially cold and cruel.” Haurchefant nodded Corentiaux away, already sifting through the reports.

Erestil chewed at the inside of his mouth, pouting as he watched his boyfriend pay full attention to the papers before him. He was aware that Haurchey’s work as the leader of Camp Dragonhead was important and required him to often work late into the night, but that didn’t stop Erestil from getting bored… and even worse on this occasion. He was  _ Jealous. Jealous of Twelve be damned  _ **_paperwork_ ** _. _

He must have huffed one time too many, as his loving, caring, wonderful partner, responded. 

“Eres, you know I love you more than breathing, however if I hear you sigh one more time I may have to banish you to the blizzard that is battering the camp right now.” Haurchefants voice was as warm as it always was with Erestil, but that did not mean it wasn’t stern. And that meant that Haurchefant was absolutely serious about chucking Erestil out into the frozen wastes.

Erestil puffed his cheeks and turned his head away from Haurchefant, refusing to respond - outwardly so his beloved would know he was upset at the statement, but internally because he did not want to spend an easily-avoidable night of freezing his tail off. It was only then that his nose twitched as he sniffed, and on instinct to the smell his head whipped back around, eyes blowing wide as he remembered why he was still waiting down here in Haurchefant’s study instead of curling up in his (their) bed. The welcoming mug of hot cocoa that had coerced him into keeping Haurchefant company, made by the man himself, no less. 

Cupping both hands around the mug, Erestil brought the drink up to his lips, taking in a long breath of the steadily cooling steam, letting the scent soothe his soul and warm his body. Closing his eyes, Erestil contently dipped his tongue into the mug, patiently waiting for it to reach the same temperature as the bitter liquid within. 

He was quite happy to sit there, in his own cosy little bubble of comfort. However a snort of laughter popped that bubble he was oh so enjoying. Erestil snapped open his green eye to glare at Haurchefant, “What’s so funny?” he said, retracting his tongue as he spoke whilst keeping the mug close to his face.

“Ah! Ahem, I-I apologise Eres, I did not mean to stare at you so-”

“You were staring?” Erestil quirked his head to one side, opening his amber eye - interest now piqued.

“No! I mean may- I mean-” Haurchefant sighed, realising too late that he could have saved himself from whatever berating he was about to receive, “Yes. I was staring… I don’t think I’ve paid much mind to how you drink before… So when I saw you dip your tongue in it… startled a laugh out of me I suppose.” He paused his apologies to pick up his own hot cocoa taking a small sip of the rapidly cooling liquid before continuing, “I’m sorry if I’ve offended you - t’was not my intenti-”

This time it was Haurchefant who was interrupted by a burst of laughter. Turning his head to ask what was so funny, Haurchefant froze as brown hair filled his vision and the familiar warmth of his lovers lips grazed his cheek. 

Before Haurchefant had the chance to react, to move - to reciprocate - the moment was gone, and Erestil was moving away, chuckling softly as he went.

It was only as his beloved left his reach that Haurchefant remembered  _ where _ they were. Resulting, of course, in a jolt of fear and a rush to stand and berate Erestil. Which in turn, results in a spillage of his drink. The proceeding sounds that left Haurchefant’s mouth could only be described by Erestil as something akin to the slew of sloppy words of a drunkard. If they even were words. 

Erestil snorted at the sight - Haurchefant simultaneously trying to flap his wet arm dry whilst putting the mug down as carefully as he could. “You should be grateful that all I stole was a kiss, my dear Haurchey. If I weren’t so kind I would have stolen your drink too - after all, it’s too good to go to waste on a man who won’t appreciate it and leaves it to go cold over  _ paperwork _ of all things.” He stuck his tongue out playfully as he sat back down in his spot in the study.

Haurchefant balked, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I?”

Raising a now only slightly damp hand to argue, Haurchefant opened his mouth - only to close it and lower his hand. Erestil would most  _ definitely _ try and steal his hot cocoa given the opportunity. So long as Haurchefant himself had made it, it would be dangerous to leave any drink alone around Eres. He sighed, “Still I would appreciate it if you took some care in where you show your affections - what if someone came in with an emergency report?”

Erestil rolled his eyes, “For starters, I’m pretty certain the entirety of the Coerthas Central Highlands is aware of our relationship at this point - in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if word had reached Ishgard by now. And secondly, my lovely lovely HauHau, need I remind you of who I am to most of the people in Eorzea?”

“...Point taken. Although I’d like to hope that word of our relationship  _ hasn’t _ reached Ishgard yet…”

“Why? Ashamed to have an illiterate fool as your partner?”

“No, it’s just that I’d much rather introduce you to my family personally before they start hearing rumors that are bound to spread upon entry to the city. If they are to meet you they are to meet you in a good light or not at all.”

Feeling his face flush a little at Haurchefant’s honesty, Erestil simply nodded before turning away to sip at his own hot cocoa. Now half-way cold.

~~~

Taking in the smell of hot cocoa, Erestil brought himself back to the present. Alphinaud had appeared to have found the book he was searching for and sat across from him at the table, now searching the pages for some specific piece of information. 

Cupping the warm mug in his hands, Erestil brought the mug to his lips, dipping his tongue into the liquid for a few moments before retracting it, “Thanks for the thought, it’s good.”  _ But it doesn’t taste the same anymore… Not without him… _

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check them out on twitter i luved writing their E-Boy KHBKVGDFSIURFDG


End file.
